Trials of the Old Republic
by skelebon
Summary: I don't know why I'm here and I don't whose sick-minded idea was it wipe my memories and drop me here of all places, but I intend to find out. Follow me on my path to find who I was and more through a galaxy that says I shouldn't even exist. (OC insertion)
1. Trials of the Nameless

Trials of the Old Republic

The first thing I noticed through a throbbing headache was a stick jutting into my back, everything else came in slow order; the smell of death was heavy in the air, the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, the whisper of the wind. It was all calm and peaceful but along with it was a layer of something else, a coating of wrongness that I couldn't place immediately. After sitting up I reached behind me and felt for the stick that was poking me, I felt with my hand that it was far too smooth to be a stick and it's shape was to no way recognizable to me. The "stick" was blunt on one end and jagged on the other, barely longer than my hand to the elbow. I opened my eyes to see a white bone, broken to a point. I threw it away in shock, and it was then when I heard a noise that was not so peaceful, the sound of multiple growls.

I looked up to see the scariest thing I thought I would ever lay my eyes upon. It came from a four-legged monster, with three horns sticking out of his head, one at the top of its head shaped like a blunt cone and the other two curved towards the center growing out ward, these were pointed directly at me. I slowly tried to scoot backward, only to have my hand be cut slightly by a blade behind me. This caused the growling to intensify, the fresh scent of blood increasing their anticipation of the meal that they thought was to come. I quickly glanced at the blade that I had cut my self with. With this brief look I noticed it was a single sided edge with an odd marking on the bottom of the handle. I grabbed the sword and jumped to my feet while holding out the edge towards the beast nearest to me with my right hand...

I was surrounded, I had nowhere to turn and my only choice was to fight a pack of monsters, my cut hand and aching head being a constant reminder of how awake I was. I FELT the five monsters pacing around me, waiting for their chance; they knew they had all the time in the world. I on the other hand was getting nervous due to their constant circling, My hands showed this as they began to sweat around the sword as we continued to wait… and to wait. The only noises was the ever constant growling that the monsters did along with the odd drop of blood that dripped out of my hand.

In the same sense that I felt the monsters, I sensed a monster behind me preparing to pounce. I rolled to my right, swinging the sword up as I stood and I was rewarded with fresh blood on my blade. I cleared my mind of the traces of fear within me, the traces of imminent doom, I focused solely on this dance with my foes. I quickly moved the sword to my side and pointed the blade straight up. I could feel the caution of the remaining beasts. I felt a breeze without wind and the two hounds at either side jump towards me, before they were at the peak of their jump I had already dashed to the monster in front of me, causing a diagonal gash along it's torso and with a flip I impaled it between the shoulder blades. Twisting as I fell I landed directly in the path of a charging creature, rolling to the right I brought up the blade, causing my sword to cut cleanly into the body of a beast. Spinning I stabbed the last hound in the skin and muscle holding the jaw in place. My feet dancing away I spun yet again to stab the beast between what I hopped were its ribs.

Breathing heavily, I felt a presence force its way into my head. I fell to the ground as the spike of pain made me want to scream and It was everything I could do just to push my sword away before I hit the ground. I curled myself into a ball and held my head, the pangs of pain flowing throughout my body, I soon noticed the alien presence attempting to rip me from my consciousness and I let it if only to escape the pain of it ripping through my body.

_I awoke with my face on a cold metallic floor; completely different than the dry earth I had collapsed in. I waited there for the pain to creep once again into my head, when nothing happened I slowly pushed myself to my feet and took a glance around me. There was a dark hallway before me, with old manual doors lining it, when I looked behind me it was much of the same thing with the exception of one thing… something radiated from there, and I could feel the slight tug of my body wishing to go toward it._

_ The doors at my side showed the red light and it was in that faint light that I realized I was wearing loose robes that allowed me freedom of movement. On my belt there was a cylinder with an odd switch on it, picking it up I pressed the switch and with a hiss a blade of azure light sprang forth from what I now recognized as a handle. I held this new weapon close to me as I walked with delicate care, slowly putting one foot in front of another, as if I was walking on fragile glass. While I continued to walk down the seemingly endless tunnel, I realized the only thing that accompanied me was the dim hum of my blade and the slight sound my boots were making on metallic floor._

_ This slow pattern continued on until I saw a slight green light in the distance and I increased my speed toward the door, the only unlocked door in this thrice damned hallway. As I walked up to the door, my hand automatically went to the switch near my right side, pressing and watched the door slide open. I immediately regretted not ignoring this door. What I felt was a second wave radiating toward me and while the previous one held only power, this one was of pure and unadulterated sorrow. At the center of this pain I saw a figure with a face that was somewhere between child and woman, telling me she was not so much older or younger than I. The problem with this was the blazing red light that came from the hilt near her right hand._

_The most startling fact of all was that she was on her knees _weeping _as if she had just lost a loved one. I quickly thumbed the switch on my edge and bolted toward her in order to find out more about this dark building, however, I didn't go three steps in before the figure suddenly lifted her head. When her yellow eyes recognized me she screeched out a single word and raised a hand in my direction. The word she said would haunt me deep into my time awake just as much as the lightning that flew from her hand and threw back into the door that closed behind me. She continued to repeat this word as she sent constant bolts of lightning into my body, the pure agony of which causing me to howl._

"Traitor!" _She yelled yet again as the lightning stopped suddenly and I dropped to my knees, reaching for the hilt for my blade._

"_Who did I betray? I manage to say through the pain that this so-called dream had inflicted on me. Her answer was taken into the silence of this room and all I could see were her angry motions, ending with her holding her red bladed light in two hands toward me._

"_If it's a fight you want." I mutter below my breath as the yellowed eyed phantom leaped at me._

_Damn_

Was the only real thought going through my head, or rather my mind was entirely focused on the long streams of _damns_. To be honest I didn't know the words to describe the pain but saying _Damn _was a good start. If I were to try to describe my pain I would probably say…

_What would I say?_

That single question froze me over, it was then that I had realized that there was a gaping hole in where my memories should be. I still knew how to talk, walk, and do all the basic functions but I couldn't remember where I was on this grassy area, I couldn't even remember WHO I was. What's with all the corpses around anyway?

_Wait what? _

I looked around and saw the area littered with bones and a couple of freshly killed… THINGS. I looked down to see a bloodied sword clenched in my fist; through the pain I could recall the fight with these things, flashes of images leading up to my dream. As the pain began to fade I notice sounds off somewhere down the cliff I was on. A startled cry that came from the bottom of the cliff near me, a feeling in the pit of my stomach made me think that I shouldn't just be standing there, that same feeling guided my gaze toward the scene before me.

Running toward the foot of the hill I could see a figure with brown hair wrapped with a modest robes, fending off more of those beasts with a blade that was noticeably different from my own. While mine had only a single blade, the woman's sword had two on each side of the hilt; another difference would be the fact that her sword was drenched in fresh blood.

It was then I realized that there was simply too many enemies for an exhausted person to face, as I looked for a way down the hill I felt myself panic as I noticed very few handle holds which I could use to climb down. I raised my eyes to the scene before me and realized that the woman had put her back against the cliff I was standing on, it was a desperate attempt since the creatures began to crowd around her, panting and waiting apprehensively at their soon to be prey.

I quickly closed my eyes and attempted to stop panicking by taking deep breaths. While my panic went down I realized that I could again sense the foes before me and how truly tired the woman before me felt, she would fight thinking that she was doomed to die I felt something deep within me realized that she was to pay an important role for the future.

I took a step back

_This isn't my fight right?_

I took another step back

_There is no guarantee that I'll even _not_ hurt myself through the fall._

I stepped back once again

_It is likely that I'll just die with her._

I stepped back again, a longer one this time

_Why should I have to die with her?_

I turned around and took two long steps before stopping

_Can I really let her die?_

I clench my sword as I heard the yelp of a creature being injured

_It is her own stupidity to blame for her dying out here all-alone._

I turn around and look at the edge of my cliff

_Will I die, never knowing my true self?_

It was at that moment I felt a beast prepare for a leap, I knew when it was going to move and more importantly where I should jump. I ran at the edge and jumped, if I missed two things could happen. One I could commit suicide by falling on the beast's horn or Two the woman would be dead, neither of those would really be the ideal action. I slowly lifted my blade with one hand above my shoulder and pointed with my other hand at where the beast would be when I landed…

With a stroke of luck I had jumped at the exact way so I could land perfectly on the target. I felt time slow as I neared the beast, I saw its every breath and I even saw the tiny whiskers on its nose. I made sure I was the last thing the beast saw before my blade pierced right through the left eye. I pulled the blade out and quickly jumped to my right, landing a heavy blow to the nearest beast. Spinning behind me I saw the woman ripping her blade from the now carcass, using my momentum from the spin I cleaved my blade into another monster, removing its head from the rest of its body. I then threw myself to the ground when I felt the woman throw her blade into the chest of the Kath hound trying to flank me. Launching myself off the ground I landed on another beast, ripping its neck apart with my blade. The battle continued in a blur, ignoring the tiny cuts adding up as me and the woman continued to cut down the beasts. I kicked, hopped, smashed, cut, sliced and every morbid combination thereof as my body moved on its own accord. As soon as the final horned foe was defeated I fell to my knees, the rush of battle gone. When I tried to raise myself off the ground I felt a blade press against my throat. I looked up to see the woman I had saved looking at me with an impassive face.

_Well, this isn't going as planned_

"Who are you?" The Beautiful face asked

_FOCUS!_

I tried again for an answer… and began to panic due to my lack of name. "I don't remember, "I answered truthfully.

"What are you?" she asked quickly after.

I simply narrow my eyes at her "Yeah 'cause since I'm totally unaware of WHO I am means I should know exactly what I am." I tried to pump my voice as full of sarcasm as possible.

_In hindsight It isn't a good idea to use that tone to someone who could kill me by only twitching a wrist._

"How did you do that?" it was obvious she was loosing her patience.

"Do what?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?

_But why on whatever planet this is would I do that? It would just be boring!_

"Then perhaps you wouldn't happen to know about the disturbance that brought me here?"

…_Damn I have a feeling that was me_

"What kind of disturbance?" I answered yet I felt that she picked up on my blatant lie the second it left my lips.

A smirk tugged at the edge of her lips, "Oh, I am sure you know what kind seeing as you just leaped from where it was coming from." Sheathed the sword on her back, "Now I would recommend showing me what is up there on that cliff." I rubbed my neck as I slowly tried to get to my feet. The face she had made it clear she didn't trust me "I will then take you to the council, they will decide what to do with you afterwards."

I eye the blade on her back warily "Is this how you normally treat those who have just saved your life? Remind me to never get into an argument with you." She narrowed her eyes a bit at that, "… besides I like the name of the damsel in distress before I get ordered around by her at sword point… "

"All in due time, now jump up to that cliff before I throw you." Came her curt answer.

"Now THAT'S something I would like to see…" I said as I looked at the cliff that was twice my height, "…First off I can barely walk, and second… please sweet heart, show me how a woman that is less than half my weight could possibly do-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt myself fly through the air and land on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I saw the woman jump up behind me and land softly, all while holding a smug grin on her face. "Don't call me sweet heart." was all that she said to me.

_I have GOT to watch what I wish for…_

"So you have a sense of humor… wonderful." I mutter sarcastically under my breath

The woman that threw me gazed at the area with a look of pure shock on her face, looking down toward the ground like it was death himself. As I followed her gaze I could see why, all around us there was no living thing to be seen. Only long dead grass and the carcasses of the horrid beasts I had killed, not even a bug could be found here. The feeling of wrongness from before swept over me, not the kind that lead to danger… this one seemed to be trying to tell me something. I concentrated on the feeling, not wanting it to escape my grasp. The more I concentrated the more the unease grew; I kept mentally reaching for it yet it would always leap away from my reach. With a mental growl I grabbed the feeling, trying to examine what it contained. Realization exploded through me when I figured out what was wrong here… this whole piece of land was covered with a thick taint. Light and good was snuffed out and were replaced by darkness and rage, everything here screamed out that it was evil. I looked back to the woman to feel a fist crash against my jaw and I fell backwards, As I collided with the ground he shock and pain of the actual fall had not registered in my mind since the pain in my head spiked once again and I passed out.. getting re-acquainted with the soil of this hostile place.


	2. Trials of the Cell

Trials of The Old Republic

The pounding in my head woke me up **AGAIN** from my slumber, every muscle in body sore, so the notion of having a bad dream is thrown out the window. On the Brightside, At least this time I woke up on something soft instead of that sad excuse for a ground. I groggily tried to reach up with and rub my eyes only to have my hand caught by something. I looked down towards the edge of the bed; it took me a few seconds to realize the thing that didn't add up.

"Damn it!" I yell once I realize that my right hand and left leg were bound to the sides of the bed by restraints, the only thing they allowed me to do was raise the limbs bound a foot off the bed. After pulling at the restraint on my wrist with my other hand I gave up, nothing I could do would get me out so I might as well think of trying to escape.

I look around the room, there was in no way anything to indicate that this was a prison cell, in fact had I not been bound to the bed I would have never have even THOUGHT of trying to escape. "So you finally decided to wake up?" Said a mocking voice. My neck shot towards the voice, much to the protest of my head that was already booming in pain.

"Where am I?" I snarled at her, "Oh, and is this how you treat all of your heroic rescuers?"

"I had everything under control until you came around and tried to 'help'." She snapped back, walking into the room while crossing her arms.

I raised my eyebrow and said sarcastically, "So I guess it was part of your plan to become food for those things? Be my guest."

"I have no need to explain my actions one such as you.", She said, all of her emotion hidden behind a passive expression.

"So you know who I am then? Do tell, it isn't polite to leave people in the dark you know." I tried the best I could to hide the interest in my voice.

"You aren't fooling anyone." There was hate in her eyes… mixed in with fear.

"Listen to me," I say, attempting to calm myself down. "If I wanted you or any one else dead believe, I could think of a quite a few ways to do so and none of them end up with me captured and saving you is not on that list.

She narrowed her eyes at me "Continue."

"Now as kinky as being restrained to the bed is, I really think it would be better to talk to whoever is in charge around here instead of this interrogation." I say, maybe she will let me go afterwards.

"Do you think you can fool me by changing your tone?" She said.

"Well you can hardly blame me for taking the chance to be free can you?" _I knew it was too much of a long shot_.

"Only a guilty man attempts trickery to gain freedom." She said, hate still evident in her tone.

I smirked before replying "And only a prisoner knows what freedom tastes like, Now will you tell me why are you here?".

She raised her eyebrow at me and answered, "What makes you think that you are a prisoner?" I point at the restraint with my free hand "Well, it is an improvement than what would happen if you were captured by your own kind."

"Your power of ignoring the question is really something you know," I said with a sigh , "There is no way I am letting you get away with avoiding me." She hesitated, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Her face became one of complete disgust, "It is time to take you before the council, perhaps they will make the right decision in regards of what to do with your lying tongue.".

"Just my tongue?" I snip as she approached, "If that's all you need then let me just-" I manage to say before something clamped my jaw shut.

The woman stared right into my eyes, "That is enough… scum."

I made the greatest display I could of looking down at her hand holding my jaw still, then rolled my eyes. I hoped my message was clear, I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

I followed in step right behind my keeper, keeping my head high and not avoiding eye contact with the ones around me.

_No fear. No Confusion. __**Show. Them. Nothing**_

I worked to keep a neutral expression on my face as I looked at my surroundings, toward the dull colors of buildings yet vibrant greens of plant life. I notice in all of the youngest ones carried dull swords, while the ones that looked older had those hilts that I recognized were from my dream. Seeing the hands creep towards these cylinders I would have it was safe to say that I wasn't welcome here in the slightest, gazing back toward my keeper I saw that she also had one. That her hilt was longer than most.

_I wonder why just didn't bring hers along…_

With that though we entered a rounded room that held Five beings. My 'guard' bowed low to the beings and said "I have brought the prisoner."

"… He is to dangerous to keep alive!" Said a wrinkled old man in red robes, ignoring what she had said.

"And it is not the Jedi way to kill prisoners as you are aware, Master Vrook." Responded a little green… thing.

"At any given moment he could decide to pose a threat, Master Vandar!" The other three members simply looked at me, probably deciding on what to do.

I heard steps behind me and I turn to see a woman with the same robes and a weapon at her hip. "Has anyone decided yet?" were her words. I noticed her immediate dislike for this 'council' before us, she caught me looking and smiled.

_Good to know someone likes me._

"Who allowed YOU into this council meeting Meetra?", the one called Vrook demanded.

"I have a form of seeing whether or not he will be a problem, Master." The one called Meetra said cheerfully.

_Never mind… she is just as bad as the others._

"What do you recommend, Jedi Surik?"Asked Vandar.

"Its really simple, we assess how he reacts under a certain situation. If he is a threat we will feel the dark side, If we feel anything else we take him in as an Initiate." What 'Meetra' said seemed to be simple but a certain council member seemed otherwise.

"You wish to _TRAIN_ one such as him? So he could be even MORE powerful?" Vrook said, an outraged expression on his face.

What was with these people? Everyone here has done nothing but treat me less than human, making decisions for me without even ASKING my opinion. The first thing I did here was save one of them then I am forced to do things at sword point that I could have done without the threats. Then they decide to restrain me to a bed, make a public show of me, and then try to punish me for something I can't even remember.

_What the Kriff will they do with me?_

"… We will assess him by combat." Meetra said, same carefree tone.

"Yeah I am about to let that happen." I hear myself say, I Instinctively reached toward the cylinder at my captor's waist, pulling it toward my waiting hands. The weapon had a whole on both ends, which I pointed away from me. I noticed how comfortable the hilt felt in my hands, I felt like I was meant to carry something like this, to have one at my side. I hit a button on it and flourished so the yellow blade of energy would cut through my bonds. I lifted the blade over my head with one hand and pointing another at Meetra.

_Soresu: Form III, Way of the Mynock._

I had no recollection of how I knew that knowledge; all I knew is that since I knew nothing of whom I faced I figured a more defensive form would be safer. The yellow blade in my hand was weightless; different from the sword, which in its own right was a rather light blade. Meetra held a violet blade close to her chest and to the side, most likely the Ataru form… which just happens to be the form that was the opposite of the Soresu's pure defense. I kept my gaze focused on her and only her, pushing away all the annoyance and anger so as to not distract me.

My borrowed blade Parried a blow aimed for my head,

_How fast IS she?_ I thought as I parried a stab aimed at my heart.

_Focus on the battle_

Yellow and Purple locked between the two of us, sparks flying off of the connected blades. The thought of me being stronger than her soon flew out the window as the blades continued to be locked. I pushed her blade away and kicked her in the stomach and raised my blade above my head. Before I could make the final strike I hesitated, the feeling in my gut was back… and looking down toward my chest I realized why. The woman, Meetra, had put a hand on my chest when I kicked her and if my previous dream was any indication… this is going to hurt.

I felt an invisible wall hit me, and I was sent flying through the air, the blade of light flipping out of my hands. If the air wasn't kicked out of my lungs from the 'push' it was definitely knocked out when I hit the wall so hard that dust fell off it. When I hit to the ground I manage to roll to my feet, yet I still collapsed to my knees due to the coughs wracking through my body. I dove toward the blade I had dropped that was only a little distance beside me and managed to push a blade that was aiming for my head away and tried to send out my own 'push' that she simply deflected with her arm.

"You're not what we thought you are." She said simply, a smile on her face.

"Well if you had let me talk before you made me a prisoner we might not be in this situation." I say, making sure I put as much sarcasm in my words as possible. "Honestly, if this is what you do when I save one of you lot I don't even want to know what would happen what your enemies feel like."

She turned off her saber "So you saved Padawan Bastilla Shan?"

"Yup, the amnesiac guy with the sword saved the one you call… 'Bastilla.'" I turned off the blade, "Now that I think about it, she wasn't using this…"

_What is the word?_

"…Sword, rather she was carrying another blade." I finished.

"Don't listen to a word he says!" Came an indignant cry from the woman that I 'borrowed' my saber from.

"Did you misplace your Lightsaber Padawan?" Came Vrook's condescending tone. I notice distinctly that he had his 'Lightsaber' in his hand

"Yes master…" said a very meek Bastilla "But I only did so because of the Darkness I sensed."

"What you fail to understand, Padawan Shan, is that you should have approached a council member who would have felt the same disturbance." Said another master, a creature that had these weird things attached to his head.

"Yeah what he said." I quip, "If you had gone to them I would never have had to put up with you, I could have gone on with my amnesiac life and no one would have known the difference."

"As for you, what are we to do with the biggest mystery this council has seen?" Said Vrook.

"He must be trained as one of us, we can't allow him to fall." Said Vandar.

_Fall? What the Kriff are they talking about?_

"I love how no one even cares about my memory.", I mutter under my breath.

I throw my weapon back toward Bastilla, "If we allowed you to have your memories returned, what would happen if you posed a threat?" She said upon receiving her blade. The look of disgust that she gave me was almost comical… if I knew what that was.

"Yeah, cause little old me is a danger to the entire galaxy." I said sarcastically, "That's TOTALLY believable,"

"Nothing you can say will get you out of this, Initiate." Said a very annoyed Vrook

"And I am tired of being treated like a glorified prisoner." I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"There is allot of anger in you, you must learn to control it or that rage will soon control you." Said Vandar.

"It most likely an inheritance, you can't possibly believe one of THEM will make it as a Jedi?" Scoffed Bastilla.

"Heh,"I sneered, "You're just mad that I jacked that weapon AND saved your life."

"It's an honor to be a Jedi, and we are letting HIM become one?" Bastilla said, ignoring me.

"If it is all good to you, I don't even know what a Jedi is." I snap, I was really getting annoyed with people saying things I didn't know.

I felt a poke in my ribs "A Jedi Is a Defender of the Peace and of the Republic" Said Meetra.

"The amnesiac obviously knows what the Republic is." I say rolling my eyes.

Her face was that of absolute pity "I feel sorry for the master who ends up training you." She said.

"Wait 'master'? What kind of cult am I joining?", I felt so relaxed around her, more so than the others at least.

"Oh, don't you worry… we just love to make daily sacrifices while we're naked in front of an altar." She said with a completely straight face.

"…. I'm sorry all I heard was naked in that sentence." I say.

An elbow hits me in the shoulder, "If you keep thinking like that they aren't going to let you become a Jedi."

"What makes you think I WANT to be a Jedi?" I reply.

_This aught to be good_

"The OTHER option is prison, I hope you realize this." She answered quickly.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten how I got here, the whole damn experience revolves around being bound." Sheesh, I hope I don't have to remind her every hour.

"… In which case the Initiate shall be escorted to his room by Jedi Surik." Said the humanoid with the head-tentacle thing.

"I hope you don't have any objections Initiate." Spat a disapointed Vrook.

"Like I have much of a choice if I did, 'Master' Vrook." I mutter under my breath.

"Well I am glad that's over.", I say. Meetra was at that moment leading me to my cell and this begin my Jedi training.

"I'm just happy that no one is outside, would hate for something bad to happen to you just because of some arrogant Padawan." Replied Meetra. I gave her a questioning look, "A padawan is an initiate that has caught the eye of a master and receives one on one training with them, this apprenticeship will last until the Padawan loses favor with their master or becomes a Jedi Knight."

"So… a Knight is someone like you." I say, slowly understanding.

"Yes, and those in the council…"

_Are old fools in my opinion_ "Are the Masters of our order." I surprised myself with the word 'our' that snuck in there.

"You might want to be careful with your emootions…" Meetra says with a wicked grin

_That really freaks me out, since I KNOW it means no good _"careful about what? Its not like you guys are mind readers." I scoff, yet when I turned to look at her she had a completely expressionless face.

"At times, what us Jedi feel are emotions that are at the forefront of someone's mind.", she explained. "At times of meditation, however, we can 'hear' the thoughts at the forefront of the minds in our vicinity ."

_Damn it, not only do I have to watch out for them at every turn I have to guard my thoughts?_

"Its not that bad once you get the training, try to keep yourself as focused as possible on something or nothing and I'm sure no one will be able to mind read your thoughts." She said.

"That doesn't reassure me, I have to trust in the fact that my keepers will teach me how to protect myself. Do you realize how Illogical that sounds?" I ask..

Meetra taps her fingers against the 'door' and it slides open "… You Honestly don't have a choice, "she says somberly, "seeing what you are."

I rounded on her "What the kriff am I then?" I snap, a word I didn't understand rolling off my tongue. "Ever since I showed up in this damn whole I was treated like I had some contagious disease, all I am is a human being!".

Meetra's jaw hung open "You mean you don't know what you are?", she said in disbelief.

"That is sort of what I just said you know," I said, annoyance growing.

"Well… your body is human," she said slowly, "Your blood is a different story though, look in the mirror."

I walked toward the mirror, nothing looked to be different about my body. There was still the same dark skin, the same curly hair, "You are a Pure-Blood Sith, You are from a long dead species."

"I am sith?" Another word that I didn't know rolled off my tongue. I kept my eyes focused on that of my reflection, I had noticed the only change in my body. It was a change that scared even me. I tried to change my facial expression but the same cold expression stayed with my eyes even if I smiled, no matter what I did my eyes radiated pure anger and hatred.

No matter what I did, my bright yellow eyes stared back at me… filled with emotions I did not feel.


End file.
